The Birth of Godzilla
by Zillah 91
Summary: Godzilla, King of the Monsters, has saved and terrified the world for decades... this is his life before that fateful day in the heart of an atomic bomb... Ch. 7 up at long, long last.
1. Impact

_OK, here we go: My newest story, a retelling of the origin of Godzilla, which attempts to bring together the Godzilla series and the Mothra series. In particular I hope to explain something that was never clarified to my satisfaction: How did Godzilla survive all that time? Anyway, enjoy._

_Chapters will mainly be pretty short, so be warned._

_Godzilla is © Toho_

THE BIRTH OF GODZILLA

CHAPTER ONE:

IMPACT

The Godzillasaurus' eye opened lazily, glancing across the fern-covered plane. The hot sun was beating down brilliantly through the clear sky. To the dinosaur's right, his mate lay snoozing gently.

His eldest offspring; a youngling of only a few years; approached him timidly, turning his head to one side and gently licking the tip of his father's snout. Behind the child, his littermates played and rolled over on the ground with amused chirps.

The Godzillasaurus gave an amused snort, returning the gentle display of affection to his child.

A Pteranodon circled idly in the air above him, swooping low and catching up a fish from the river.

A pair of Anguirasaurus stood on the riverbank, one of them nudging the other in the side as it struggled to maintain its footage on the wet, slippery mud. Eventually, it stumbled, collapsing into the river with a loud splash.

The Godzillasaurus knew that came well, ever since he had been a mere hatchling. Whichever creature was last to remain on the shore won.

Then, the dinosaur looked up sharply, sniffing at the air. The Pteranodon stopped circling and flew down onto its perch. The pair of Anguirasaurus looked up towards the sky.

Something was wafting along the breeze, mixed with the smell of fear from the surrounding creatures. It was something… wrong. Not something that the Godzillasaurus knew. An unfamiliar scent that brought with it fear… and death.

Something moved down through the sky, a blazing orange orb followed by a thick, black plume of smoke.

As he looked up, the Godzillasaurus knew that this was no predator.

This was something far, far worse.

It was thousands of miles past the end of the Godzillasaurus' view that the last of the creatures scattered, the blazing fireball shooting down into the ground.

The earth itself shook and shattered, crumbling away as the fireball burned its way into the ground, slowing to a stop it lay completely hidden by thick, black smoke.

Everything around it was silent, save for the occasional crumbling and falling stone.

Then, slowly, creatures began to emerge. A Pterodactyl. A Triceratops. A Gorosaurus. Slowly the different creatures started to approach…

Within the hard rock of the meteorite, it awoke.

A dark, twisted soul, consumed by a single desire: To seek out life and to end it. To endlessly seek new worlds to purge and decimate. To consume all living things in fire and death.

Within the meteorite, three pairs of cold eyes opened.

King Ghidorah's rage would be unleashed again…

_Good? Bad? Average? Horrible? Please leave any opinions you may have. By the by, this King Ghidorah uses the Grand King Ghidorah design from Rebirth of Mothra 3. Because I like that design. Also, KG doesn't get the respect he deserves; he went from a planet-killing demon to a pawn for aliens with a grudge. This is my step towards rectifying that._

_All Reviews Welcome!_


	2. Arrival of Death

_All right, then: Chapter 2 is now here. Short again, as they probably will be. Also my newest fic, "Legacy of Godzilla", is up._

_NOTE: This is Grand Ghidorah, NOT its younger form, as all my stories are slight variations on the Godzilla mythos._

_Godzilla is © Toho_

CHAPTER TWO:

ARRIVAL OF DEATH

The meteor exploded in a hellish blaze, flames surging up into the air around thick columns of smoke, burning with the stench of death. In the centre of the burning mass, the shell of the meteor began to glow, dissipating into a cloud of metallic-silver dust, releasing a storm of burning flame.

The surrounding creatures drew back in fear. Whatever was within the flames, it brought with it the scent of death.

The flames poured upwards, coming together and folding over each other in the air. Bathed in fire, something began to take shape, the burning energy taking form.

The body was muscular, covered in armoured, golden scales and forming an armoured pattern on its stomach. Instead of arms, two massive, golden wings stretched out from either side, opening to their full, massive length as tongues of lightening darted across them. Below, two thick, powerfully muscled legs took form, and from the creature's back sprouted a pair of long tails, ending in forked barbs.

Three long, powerful necks took form in the midst of the fire, and at their tips were malevolent heads, framed with manes of horns and two long, forked horns jutting out from the back of each head, with chiselled, demonic features glaring outwards.

At last, the creatures parted, and the demon screeched its fury and its excitement, now with new life to decimate.

The far smaller animals around it drew back fearfully, looking up in terror at the evil animal that loomed over them. Some withdrew, but just a few of the very bravest roared defiance.

King Ghidorah's three mouths opened one-by-one…

Tongues of blazing lightening shot out, like flames made of burning electricity, swinging in an arc to cover everything before the space monster. The many dinosaurs caught in the path of the burning blast screeched their fear and pain as their bodies were consumed by the destructive blast, turning into black, ashen statues as they were roasted in an instant.

The attack lasted only a few seconds, but by the time the King of Terror stopped its assault, every one of the roaring creatures had been silenced, with nothing left but a few smouldering pits in the ground, glowing red-hot as plumes of smoke rose up slowly, carrying the foul smell of callous slaughter.

Effortlessly, King Ghidorah rose upwards and forwards, its eyes burning with sadistic glee.

Barely even past the trees were the Triceratops, panicked already by the burning smoke and the smell of death. The adults surrounded their younglings, their horns pointing outwards in an instinctive defence.

Another bolt of lightening shot from Ghidorah's mouth, arcing to blast at the creatures until only one remained, two of its legs broken and one horn smashed to pieces.

It was a female, Ghidorah could tell. Desperate to protect her young.

Oh, he would enjoy this…

Glaring with evil glee at the struggling female, Ghidorah descended straight onto the eggs in the centre of the nest, killing them before the female's cry of horror.

The Golden Dragon turned its head, regarding the few younglings that had managed to flee. The mother ran forward desperately, and soon was almost there with her babies… before the blast of lightening incinerated them, the children vanishing in an instant.

King Ghidorah's roar was almost like mocking laughter at the mother animal's sorrow as she bent down next to the charred remains of her children in her suffering.

And then, as Ghidorah's left head lashed out, she was gone with the rest of her herd.

This _would_ be a fun world to destroy. Like so many others, this planet would soon be no more than an uninhabitable wasteland.

_That, right there, is Ghidorah as I've always seen him: An evil, evil son of a bitch. So here's the question: What's going to stop Earth from being destroyed forever?_

_All Reviews Welcome!_


	3. Extinction Event

_And now we come to Chapter 3. The third chapter. Enjoy._

_Godzilla is © Toho_

CHAPTER THREE:

EXTINCTION EVENT

The Godzillasaurus could smell it on the breeze, wafted along with the smoke and smell of disgusting, burning flesh.

The smell of death echoed from beyond the horizon. Even from where the dinosaur was, it could see the plumes of smoke that rose beyond the horizon.

His mate stood cautiously next to him, the younglings huddled at their mother's feet. Even the Anguirasaurus that a day ago had relaxed by the river were tense beneath their bone-armoured hides.

Then it appeared, a dark shape in the sky at first, growing closer through the swirling clouds as it came into view, circling above the volcano.

With a blinding light, three tongues of lightening descended from the dark shape, blasting down into the mouth of the volcano with blinding explosions, sending rock and ash flying out in all directions.

Mere moments passed, and then the ground started to shake. The surrounding creatures turned and ran as the Earth beneath their feet started to splinter, the volcano rumbling as a wave of red, molten lava broke at its peak, a thick cloud of ash rising into the air.

Amidst the panic, the huge shape, with its massive wings and three snarling heads, descended, kicking up huge chunks of rock as the creatures scurried around it, giving an elated cackle at seeing the fear struck into their eyes.

Its fanged jaws parted, bolts of lightening surging from each one. As they struck the screeching animals, their bodies turned to black statues of ash as they exploded and crumbled, leaving nothing but burning corpses and charred Earth.

The monster turned, a single strike of its tail slamming into one of the Anguirasaurus, bone armour cracking before the impact as the dinosaur was hurled effortlessly away, the light gone from its eyes in an instant. The three-headed dragon lifted one foot, and with an earth-shattering slam, brought it down on the other, snapping every bone in the creature's body.

The left head of the creature turned around with savage teeth, snatching up a Pteranodon and, with a single blast of fiery electricity, annihilating the flying animal in the blink of an eye.

The right head screeched its glee and shot down towards the panicked creatures.

The Godzillasaurus turned, saw his mate crouch over her young to protect them.

The massive jaws closed around her, blood pouring out as huge teeth sliced through flesh and bone, and with a single, effortless flick, the female was gone.

The three younglings stood together, looking up with fear in their eyes at the golden destroyer.

Six blazing eyes closed, fixed on the children before it as King Ghidorah prepared to strike. Oh, it would enjoy the death of these little things…

Without thinking, the Godzillasaurus ran forward and leapt, flying into the side of Ghidorah's head and biting onto the scales that protected the demon. Its eyes burned with a savage fury as its jaws tightened.

This creature, whatever it was, was about to kill his young, and had already slaughtered his mate… and it had revelled in it. Now, it would pay!

King Ghidorah barely even felt the assault.

Effortlessly, the space dragon flicked the dinosaur into the air, causing it to slam painfully into the ground. The Godzillasaurus felt his ribs shatter upon the impact.

Ghidorah looked at it with an evil snarl and a look of utter contempt in its mad eyes.

This little creature had challenged it to defend its young? In that case, King Ghidorah would do its favourite little thing in such circumstances… this little creature would watch the death of its young.

Turning its right head, with a single blast of burning lightening, the terrified squeals of the younglings were silenced, replaced with twisted, charred skeletons.

The Godzillasaurus howled its horror, before Ghidorah's tail struck the ground before it, hurling away with bone-breaking force.

The Godzillasaurus lay still and unmoving within the trees.

With an elated screech, King Ghidorah took to the air, leaving the dinosaur, with smashed ribs, inured leg and broken heart, to watch the killer of its family depart to continue its slaughter.

_And now you know why Godzilla hates Ghidorah so very much._

_Next Chapter: Proper Monster-Fight! King Ghidorah Vs… Prehistoric Mothra! (That's the chapter I've bee dying to post!)_


	4. War for the Past

_Enjoy this chapter, and feel free to review. I've been waiting to do this part since this story began._

_Godzilla is © Toho_

CHAPTER FOUR:

WAR FOR THE PAST

All around was burned, the ground cracked and dries, plumes of smoke and fire rising into the air and blocking out all light. The scorched forest was full of the last pathetic sounds of the dead and dying.

King Ghidorah was indeed pleased.

Still, it had had its fun. Now, it was time to finish off this pathetic little world.

But what Ghidorah did not know, was that this planet would not leave itself defenceless.

The six eyes of the space demon saw them; approaching amidst the stars that now dotted the night sky amidst the smoke.

They circled through the air, three shapes rolling and turning with stunning grace.

They were three vast insects, perhaps not as large as Ghidorah, but greater than any other creatures of this planet by far. Their wings were covered in beautiful, disconnected patterns of red, black and yellow, and their bodies, heads and abdomens were covered in soft, white fur. Six insect legs were kept tucked to their chests, and their compound eyes were a stunning crystal blue.

Even the last of the dying creatures looked up in wonder at the creatures, as a light, golden mist started to fall from their wings. These were creatures that inspired not terror, but awe and wonder.

From each side of Ghidorah appeared a long, segmented brown caterpillar, their smaller blue eyes looking up to regard the creature that had decimated their world.

Each of these five creatures knew their purpose here; the reason of their creation. It was now for them to defend this world.

King Ghidorah's three heads regarded them with nothing but contempt.

With a single roar from the star-spanning demon, the battle was begun.

One of the Mothra swooped forward, opening its massive wings to stop itself and pointing its abdomen forward. A spray of sharp, black stingers shot forth through the air, striking Ghidorah square on the chest.

The strike was no more than an annoyance.

Ghidorah roared its rage at this weak assault, stepping forward as streams of tiny, golden spheres began to descend around it. The three-headed destroyer looked up as the other two Mothra flapped their wings above it, the pollen descending from their wings to surround the demonic dragon in a golden cloud. As the pollen landed, it began to burn at the space monster's skin, thin spirals of smoke rising into the air.

Three fanged jaws parted, surges of fiery lightening building within…

The cloud of pollen exploded, engulfing Ghidorah in a massive fireball that consumed all within, scorching air and ground as every grain of pollen surrounding the beast ignited.

The Mothra remained still, wondering if their work was done…

The fire and smoke parted, Ghidorah's three heads bellowing their fury.

From the monster's three mouths shot forth streams of lightening, straight at the Mothra that stood before it. Before the blasts could strike, they struck against an invisible force, blasting around through the air in flashes of blinding light. And yet, one of the blasts hit its mark, striking the Mothra in the chest and knocking it back, where it slammed into the ground, its wings falling slowly amidst a cloud of dust.

King Ghidorah stepped forward again, but before it could take even a step, it felt something strike its sides. The two Larvae were turned up at the front to face it, white silken strands shooting from their mouths to fall on the golden dragon.

This resistance annoyed Ghidorah.

Bolts of lightening shot from its left and right mouths, striking the ground with such force as to hurl the bothersome insects away. Stepping forward, it approached its target, ready to strike…

One of the Mothra suddenly swept into Ghidorah, its insect legs grabbing hold of its central neck as the patterns on its wings flashed with power. Bolts of lightening descended from each one, blasting at Ghidorah as it roared angrily. But the Mothra had made a fatal error; it was now within point-blank range. With a turn of its head, Ghidorah released its lethal attack.

The Mothra was engulfed in fire immediately, its body consumed in the vast explosion as it was incinerated. For just a second, the flames lingered in the air, a tremendous moth-shaped image of fire that just as quickly vanished, ashen remains descending to the ground.

King Ghidorah turned, fiery lightening shooting from each of its mouth towards the nearest Larva. The small creature screeched in pain and horror as the explosions consumed its entire body, and as the smoke rose, its ashen, blackened remains lay on the scorched Earth.

The third Mothra swept down to the ground, flapping its wings and sending a blast of wind hurling towards Ghidorah. The dragon monster hissed angrily, lashing out with one head to bite the legs on the underside of the majestic insect. The head began to shake from side to side, carrying the guardian creature with it. With one fierce jerk, the leg snapped clean off, the Mothra sailing backwards through the air to land in the scorched trees. Ghidorah dropped the leg that remained in its mouth, the green blood of the insect staining its teeth.

The first Mothra, still lying burned on the ground, finally rose, determination filling its heart to protect its fellow guardian.

Ghidorah turned as something struck the end of its tail sharply and painfully. Behind, the remaining Larva had bitten onto its tail. Irritated, Ghidorah gave a sharp pull and took the youngling sailing into the air. Its three heads lashed upwards, catching the Larva in mid-throw. Bolts of electricity blasted through Ghidorah's teeth, lighting up the young creature's entire body…

The Larva exploded, each segment a tremendous fireball of flames and green insect blood.

Ghidorah turned down to the wounded Mothra, seeing it look up in horror at the death of its kin. The energy welled up in its three mouths…

Suddenly, the other Mothra swooped above its companion just as the blasts surged forth. In a flash of fire, the creature was gone, replaced by a shadow of flames and falling scales.

King Ghidorah watched in amusement as the last of the creatures rose up, looking on in horror at the remains of its dead comrades.

And this final Mothra knew what had to be done.

Enough was enough.

The Mothra circled Ghidorah, coming to a stop a good distance from the golden dragon and screeching its challenge, earning an amused, mocking growl from the space monster.

From the remains of each of the Mothra, even where all that remained was blood of scorched scales, tiny golden spheres began to rise, coiling up in streams of light to arc in the air, flooding towards this last Mothra as King Ghidorah looked on in contemptuous amusement.

The streams of light converged before the Mothra's legs as each one stood out in a circle, coming together into a single sphere of blinding light even as surges of power flooded from the one last living Mothra into the building attack.

Finally, the sphere surged forth. Before Ghidorah could react, it struck, exploding into a vast ball of flame.

As it parted, Ghidorah staggered back, only its right head emerging from the fiery blast.

Where its other two heads had once been, there were now only jagged, bloody stumps with coils of smoke rising up.

With a flap of its huge, golden wings, King Ghidorah rose up, tasting defeat for the first time in as long as it could remember.

As the King of Terror sailed away into the stars, the Planet Earth had been spared from total destruction.

But even as this battle was over, another story still had yet to be told…

_And there we go, probably the longest chapter in this story. So what did everyone think of the three Ancient Mothra idea and the way Mothra was handled here? And yes, I know it was different from Rebirth of Mothra III. All my stories are a little AU._

_Next Chapter: Just how did Godzilla survive for 65 million years?_

_All Reviews Welcome!_


	5. Deep Freeze

_And thus we come to Chapter 5, in which I will make my effort to explain something that always bugged me in the films: How the G-Man survived for 65 million years._

_Godzilla is © Toho_

CHAPTER FIVE:

DEEP FREEZE

Everything was cold… so cold…

The Godzillasaurus collapsed, the freezing surroundings biting at his scaly skin his cold blood froze like ice.

It was so cold, colder than anything he'd ever felt.

He had no idea how far he had wondered, but wherever he went, what he found was the same:

Death.

Not a single thing had escaped with its life. All that remained were charred, twisted skeletons and smouldering corpses, and in some cases not even that.

And so he had continued North, for one reason alone: Nothing was left for him in the places he left behind.

His mate, his young, they had all been slaughtered.

And however far he went, even into this frozen wasteland, it seemed there was nothing for him to find.

Staggering on broken, weakened legs, the dinosaur collapsed into the snow.

As he fell, however, something shook beneath him. Through eyes blinded by pain and loss and the numbness of the cold he looked around.

Even as the ground broke apart beneath him, he could not move, could not do anything but be carried down into the abyss.

He felt himself hit the cold, hard ice beneath, his bones breaking before the force of the impact, before the ice fell to cover him, coating him in its cold embrace.

As the Godzillasaurus lay still amidst the cold and pain, the cracks in the surface of its icy covering began to fill, a golden light spreading to fill them as, above it, two tiny spheres of light descended.

In a flash, they were each gone, replaced by a pair of tiny, beautiful twin girls with long, jet-black hair, garbed in identical robes save for the fact that one's was yellow, and the others' blue.

"Is this really wise?" One of them asked as they stood over the now-smooth patch of ice, "From what we have seen…"

"I know of the risks," The other answers simply. "But we have no choice."

"But this creature will cause the deaths of thousands!"

"And save those of thousands more. Whether what it will do is good, evil, or perhaps even beyond the reach of either… this creature has its part to play. For that to ever come to pass, it must survive, as it has been one of only a handful to survive this."

The other looked to the sky, concern and worry showing clear in her eyes.

"King Ghidorah will return," She thought out loud. "And there must be something to defeat it."

"Then this creature must live, that one day it will shape the future of all things."

The Cosmos began to fade, leaving the Godzillasaurus frozen in time, its destiny now that step closer.

_And that (hopefully) explains that._

_Next Chapter: How many times has it happened to you: You wake up, and suddenly it's the middle of WWII…_

_All Reviews Welcome!_


	6. Awakened

_Next Chapter, then, in which we reach a very familiar time and place… _

_Godzilla is © Toho_

CHAPTER SIX:

AWAKENED

_Lagos Island _

_1945_

The waves lapped against the tropical shore, the sun a brilliant beacon down through the clear blue skies and thin clouds that stretched across the horizon. A tropical breeze blew in, the leaves of the dense jungle rustling.

It was there, deep within a crevice at the centre of the island, where it rested.

The Godzillasaurus lay perfectly preserved, its eyes closed, lying on its side against the wall of the crevice. Even when this tiny piece of land had broken up and floated away, it had remained there within its icy tomb.

Nobody would ever know why it would be this day that it awakened. Perhaps it had taken all this time to thaw. Maybe there had been some tiny tremor. Or maybe it was destiny that chose to wake the creature.

Whatever the cause, it was now that a single, tiny crack appeared in the flawless surface of the ice.

Slowly it spread, branching out into a spider web pattern of fractures in the shining surface, eventually covering its entire surface, until…

An eye flashed open…

And then, the ice smashed, breaking into millions of tiny shards, like snowflakes falling out as the Godzillasaurus fell out of its prison, smashed leg and broken ribs, collapsing to the side of the crevice that had been its prison.

The animal rose up, looking around, startled at these sudden, new surroundings.

What had happened? He could remember everything… the falling fireball, the three-headed destroyer, the cold wasteland… yes, the cold, he remembered, he had fallen down into the Earth, the ice had fallen to cover him…

And then he had woken up in this place?

Perhaps the fall had rendered it unconscious? Could the ice all have vanished so quickly?

With curiosity and apprehension, the Godzillasaurus began walking towards the surface. The side of the crevice was slanted and fairly bumpy, so it was not too difficult to reach the top.

All around him was… jungle. Trees, ferns, the sky, just as in his time.

Hopefully, the dinosaur gave a roar into the air. Perhaps there would be others around here. Would they hear his call?

The creature heard nothing in reply.

He stepped forward, staggered, and fell. His leg was still painful, as was his side, but its seemed the cold of the ice had done something to numb the pain.

Slowly, the Godzillasaurus limped into the jungle to explore this new and unfamiliar place…

Before long, he stepped through the last of the trees and came to the water. A long, golden shore stretched out on each side. Had he been that close to the sea?

Feeling a shock of pain from his leg, the Godzillasaurus knelt down next to the edge of the water. He would heal, perhaps seek out some sort of prey… after all, that was all he could do.

Fate had dealt him the ultimate cruelty, to be alone in this beautiful place, a paradise, but no one to share it with.

It was days later that the Godzillasaurus lay in the jungle alone. By now his wounds had healed, and his belly was full… it was merely a shame that the animal's heart was not so.

Suddenly, there was an explosion, loud and deafening. Flights of multicoloured birds flew out of the trees in surprise.

The Godzillasaurus looked towards the beach, and the sounds of battle…

_Hmm, that was actually a little longer than I expected._

_Next Chapter: Jurassic Park ain't got nuthin' on this lizard!_

_All Reviews Welcome!_


	7. The Coming of War

_MAN, this took a long time. Anyway, enjoy the long-delayed Chapter 7! _

_Godzilla is © Toho _

CHAPTER SEVEN:

THE COMING OF WAR

The sound of exploding mortar shells and the rattle of gunfire kicked up the sand and split the surf as another platoon of American soldiers charged from the boat, firing at the Japanese troops charging out of the jungle in a hail of gunfire. Behind them, in bursts of flame and smoke, the Naval Destroyer blasted away at the same soldiers.

"Down!" A commander shouted, pulling the nearest man to the ground with him as a grenade sailed over their heads, coming to rest in the sand behind them before exploding in a burst of smoke and shrapnel.

The Japanese soldiers scattered before a rain of bullets, tree bark splitting apart and clouds of dust filling the gaps between the foliage.

A tense moment passed…

Then the soldiers came running from the trees, casting panicked looks behind them as they screamed and shouted in Japanese.

"Fire!" One of the American soldiers yelled. At his word, a hail of gunfire met the Japanese soldiers, cutting through them like a thousand daggers as their bodies fell to the ground. But then, as the gunfire ceased, there was something else… it sounded like a thunder racing towards them, shaking the Earth…

"They weren't charging," an American commander whispered quietly. "They… they were running."

Suddenly, the jungle seemed to explode before a mass of dull-grey scales and muscle as the Godzillasaurus tore out onto the beach, bellowing into the air.

"Jesus…" The commander gasped, before regaining his wits and shouting "Fire! Fire!"

Even through the storm of bullets, the Godzillasaurus lashed out, snatching soldiers between its jaws or crushing them underfoot in a hellish frenzy of savage snarls. Its territory had been invaded. That was all it knew, and it was all it needed to know. It would strike back, as its instincts demanded.

"My God…" The Captain of the ship stuttered as he watched the saurian tear into his men.

A few more Japanese soldiers burst out, freezing and watching in terrified, amazed silence as the dinosaur- a real, living flesh-and-blood _dinosaur_- tore through the ranks of the American forces.

Then came the even louder sounds of the ship's guns flaring to life, and the shell collided with the side of the creature's head in a shower of burning flesh. The Godzillasaurus bellowed in pain as it fell sideways to the ground, further projectiles slamming mercilessly into its chest and stomach.

The bombardment ceased, the creature now lying on the ground, groaning miserably.

Finally, it rose, staggering back towards the jungle as its entire right side was consumed in burning pain, shrinking back into the trees.

At last, overcome with dizziness and agony, it fell.

_And that's our WWII scene. Just a few chapters left now. _

_Next Chapter: We see just what Godzilla's got against us puny little humans. _

_All Reviews Welcome!_


End file.
